Lexi Meets Bryce
by SeaweedBrain314
Summary: An extension of Reformation of the Demigod Army Chapter 7; the character's language is extremely innapropriate, so I decided to make it a different part, in case anyone wanted to read it.


**Lexi: Hell No**

The moment that I found out that they had kidnapped Georgie and Xenia, I was pissed. When I saw Bryce dumping Xenia, I was ready to knock his fucking head off. Of course, being who I am, it was very easy to get one of the guys to drive me to the front lines where I could personally kick his ass to hell and show that bastard a lesson. When I got there, Haley was helping Ashley and Rachel get into a sleigh, and the other archers were slowly pulling back. I didn't give a shit. If they wanted to pull out, then that was their problem. My problem was that Bryce had suddenly turned into a bastard on Xenia, just like some other people had done with me, and she still wasn't rescued yet.

If there was the likes of Bryce around, then chances were, I'd meet one of my exes, and it would really make my day just to see one of them so I could kick him in the balls and make sure he never had any kids. When I saw Bryce, I was probably going to do the exact same thing... except not has hard, because it wasn't really that personal... yet. But if that bitch even tried to get in my pants, he was going to have his thing cut off and stabbed into his own ass.

I marched out of the woods and straight into a wall of monsters. They all were armored and with weapons. I had... a switchblade down my shirt, but it wasn't much. But I was too mad to be thinking clearly. I simply marched at the monsters, and reached into my shirt. I saw one or two guys in the crowd with their eyes wide, but I ignored them. I flipped open the blade and started yelling at the monsters and anything else in the crowd.

"What the fuck are you doing in my way?" I demanded. "Huh? What the fuck is this? Get out of my way before I cut all of you bastards back to Hell!" Sure, it was incorrect to say "Hell" but "Tartarus" doesn't sound as much like a cuss word. "I'll give you until the count of three before I kill all of you. I don't give a fuck if you're out of my way because you're dead, or if you're out because I asked. Just remember that I asked."

Immediately everything in front of me separated, and there was an open path for me to continue on. I huffed and walked through, glaring at anything that happened to be staring at my boobs... which was mostly any of the guys out there. I also had my switchblade in hand, so the monsters avoided me too. It was nice to have celestial bronze sometimes, especially when it couldn't interfere with your outfit because it was down your shirt. I navigated through the crowd without trouble, and I could feel their eyes on my ass as I made it past them without a scratch.

It annoyed me a little that monsters were checking me out, and not just as a meal. I guess it was a little unnerving, but I _did_ choose to dress like this on my own. Short shorts that were more like denim underwear fit me well, and it attracted guys like paparazzi to movie stars. It also helped that my shirt had one of the lowest necklines possible. My outfit made it easy to get past nearly any male security guard, and I didn't even have to take anything off to do it. Besides, most of the guys I'd met were too stunned to do anything except gape at me before I was past them. They didn't even talk. That made me very good at what I do... and also very happy. I was still a virgin... even despite all of the close calls. And when those close calls came along, that was why I had a switchblade on me at all times. Nothing is more misleading than a blonde that shows a lot of skin.

When guys see me, all they think is "I want to tap that." Girls think I'm a whore sometimes, but I don't really care that much. I can get almost whatever I want, as long is a guy is holding it. If I was a ho, I'd get paid to take my clothes off and fuck people. That isn't me. I just use what I have to get what I want. I think there's a difference. I'm a bitch, maybe, but I'm no ho.

I stopped in front of a guy leaning against the wooden post of a large tent. I took a deep breath and tapped into my natural talents, courtesy of my mother, Aphrodite, and I walked up to him, making sure as much of my chest was visible as possible. He froze and gaped at me the moment his eyes made contact with me. He had moved his eyes about a foot down from my eyes, and I had him. I strolled leisurely, my knife hidden back between my boobs and wrapped one of my legs around his.

"Err..." he stammered, failing to keep his eyes out of my chest. "You're... hehe... you're not supposed to... um..."

He wasn't bad looking. Had he been on our side, I probably would have gotten him to ask me out or something, but I didn't feel like it. He was on the other side, and I needed information.

"Can you tell me where Bryce is?" I asked, my hand on his belly, and slowly moving downwards. "I'm sure a smart guy like you would know. And you look pretty strong, too." One of my hands grabbed his butt. "Hmm, nice ass," I complimented. I could tell that he was loving all of it. It almost made me feel bad that I was going to slash his calves... almost. "I'm sure you work out."

"M-m-maybe a little," he murmured, absolutely enthralled by my cleavage. "B-B-Bryce is over in the next tent with his... hehe, p-p-prisoner."

His jeans were a little tighter around the front, if you get my drift, and his eyes were looking straight down my shirt. If he saw my knife...

I didn't give him the opportunity to see, because I whipped out a cloth and covered his mouth with it, while my right hand flew to my shirt and retrieved the blade, which I used to slash both of his calves with one stroke. His eyes bugged out and he tried to scream, but the cloth prevented that. I put the switchblade back into my cleavage and slowly let him down as he ran out of oxygen. I pulled a needle from the cleavage of infinite supplies and injected some into his neck. He was out like a light, and I hadn't needed to kill him... though I almost did. I removed the cloth and put it back in my pocket. From the same pocket, and pulled out a mirror to see if my make-up was still intact. It was, and I headed for the next tent over.

"How could you?" I could hear Xenia yelling from inside. "What happened to you, Bryce? You used to be a good guy! You... you were everything to me!"

"I still am the good guy," he chuckled darkly. "It just depends on your point of view. I'm defending the Earth, and I think that's a good thing. If I remember correctly, you used to be quite the nature freak. What happened to _you_? You have been corrupted by the gods and their talk of western civilization. You should be with us. You should be fighting to defend this Earth... and you should have let me in your pants, too. Maybe then we would still be together. How about now? Does that sound nice? Just let me in, and we'll be together again."

"NO!" Xenia was screaming, and I decided to make a grand entrance.

"Hey, bitch!" I called in, holding a flaming torch in my hand. Bryce turned around as if I had called his name, and I chucked the torch at his face.

"ARGH!" he screamed as he caught on fire. "DAMN IT!" he was screaming in pure pain and he tried to rush out of the tent. He didn't succeed, but he did manage to slam into a wooden post and set everything on fire. That was bad, but Xenia was worse off. She was tied with rope, and her hands were rope-burned from trying to escape, probably.

"Lexi?" she sounded surprised. "What... what are you doing here?"

"Saving your ass," I smirked. "C'mon. Let me cut those ropes for you." I removed the knife from my chest and used it to cut Xenia's binds.

"You know that's really creepy, don't you?" she asked when the bonds were broken.

"A 'thank you' would have been nice."

"I..." she didn't finish her sentence, as Bryce was wriggling on the floor in pain, and still on fire.. "We should help him."

"He's a backstabbing bitch, just let go of him," I said sharply. "Whatever the hell he promised you is nothing now. I mean, it's like the only thing that he wanted was to get in your pants. Can't you see that? Just get over him and move on."

"But... but..." obviously Xenia had never had to deal with this kind of stuff before.

I slapped her. "Xenia, snap the fuck out of it. Let's go. I want to leave before..." I heard the tent start falling apart around us. "Come the fuck on!" I yelled at her, pulling her out the door as she watched her ex-beloved burn with the rest of the tent.

Once outside, I realized that my fear factor had worn off. There were monsters everywhere around us, and they were closing in.

"Fuck," I cursed. "We have to get out of here. Any ideas?" Xenia was numb with shock, and didn't say a single word. "Fine, then we're fucked." I drew my knife out again... possibly for the last time.


End file.
